


claiming safety

by scarlet_flame



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ......fucking butterfingers, Cannibalism, Gore and Violence, John's POV, M/M, Mentions of other ships, Rape, Smut, im so sorry but at the same time im not, other random humans ..but i don't name them, slave stuck, uhh....i accidently del the first one so this is a re post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet_flame/pseuds/scarlet_flame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i del the first one so this is a repost, i suck at summarys<br/>uhhh....<br/>hmmm lets see.....i don't know what to put here.....fuck me im canadian ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. landing

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the read !~~  
> ~ scarlet

"Come on John, get on your knees and smile like a donut. Open up wider then little Timmy excited to get a sticker at the dentist. Take your weenier like a man John!"

Dave continues to wave a slice of hot dog in front of your face making you chuckle and playfully bat him away. "Dave quit it, I'm trying to drive."

"Drive? We hardly fly. It's more like pushing a rubber duck across the water in one's bathtub. Just stop for a second and eat something, oh great captain, driver of the s.s space shit armada."

"Dave, thanks but I can eat later when were past this next astroid field."

"But I really want this weenie inside you! I prepped it with ketchup and mustard too."

"Ewww Dave quit making it sound dirty. Let me drive."

"John as your bro...I will not stop till this weenier is in your mouth. You have to swallow all of it."

You blush turning your head away. Dave just smirks and pushes against your cheek with the piece of meat, getting mustard all over your face.

"Fine.just one piece okay?" He nods quietly watching you turn to him and open your mouth. It wasn't that bad considering it was a clone of the real thing. You savour the piece not being able to remember when you last breaked for food.

Your cheek is warm and wet..you open your eyes seeing Dave's shades right next to your face as he licks your cheek. You panic and quickly swallow nearly choking. "Mmm Dave!!? I said I wasn't a homosexual !! And everyone is in the cockpit and....I'm the only one in here aren't I ?" He nods and you sigh loudly. "Fine, I'll put it on auto pilot and let the ship look for a planet."

"Good, follow as I lead you to the unexplored land of delight! Considering this might be the first time in three years that I convinced you to move your ass so quickly."

The soles of your boots click and clack against the metal walkways as you stroll through the ship.

"Well I just think I given up hope a little...."

"You mean about finding aliens? Because I sure haven't! Every planet we stop on is just another down till we find some hot alien woman. Once a Strider lands on their planet, consider them pregnant because I work hella fast. No one can resist this.~" He posses for you earning a giggle before you push open the door to the busy lunch deck. The people who aren't working are sitting at the benches having coffee or talking over lunch.

You take a few steps inside and hear the ship announce a change in course. "Speed. 56%. Angle. 45°. Temperature. 20°c. Scanning Oxygen levels ...-pause- 90%. Change of route imminent. Plotting new course now."

You turn to leave when Dave grabs your arm. "Dude, chill. Auto pilot has this. Come eat so you have energy to land us." You nod knowing he's right, following behind him. "You know what I think?"

"What do you think Dave?"  
"I think you, need some artificially crafted weenies." You smile following eagerly behind him, greeted by the smell of roasting meat and loud chatter.

Halfway through your meal the ship begins to shake. "Holy great mother of sweet bro and hella Jeff !? Bro is auto pilot landing us?" Without a reply you spring to your feet and run as fast as you can to the control room down the hall. Everywhere people were strapping into the chairs that lined the walls.

You make it to the cockpit just in time for you to catch sight of a large forest, the thrusters of the ship fire off to cushion the fall, you grab the controls and move it as far up and left that you could, narrowly escaping a crash into the dense forest and into a large lake instead. The impact with the lake sends you flying, luckily landing upside down in one of the co pilot's chairs, most likely bruising your back. Gripping the seat for dear life you wait for everything to settle, the ship floating to the bottom of the lake. The sound of rapidly cooling metal rings in the ears. All you can hear is warping cooling metal and steam bursting forth from a few pipes that couldn't handle the sudden change of pressure.

"John? John? Dude did you make it?" Dave comes running in looking left and right frantically as he stands on the ceiling. Wait..your still upside down. You try to move only groaning in response. "Uhh Damage report?"

"He's alive! Call the press John Egbert our hero remains unshaved I mean unscathed hehe. But seriously John, that was bad ass. Never do it again, your stealing my spotlight." He smiles helping you up with one hand. "Hehe don't worry, I never want to do that again."

"Are you just going to lay there? Turn on the headlights on this baby, all I'm seeing is black water."

You nod holding your arm with one hand, pushing a button with the other, the once black water is now a mirky greenish blue, full of white fish.

".......Look....."

"Ya I'm seeing it too bro...that's sick..."

You both stair in aww as the water lights up, displaying the lively fish for all to see. "There's life here..." You start laughing quietly at first, getting louder and louder as you break out into a fit of giggle snorts.  
"Dave! We found life! If it wasn't for you and your hotdog we wouldn't have found it!"

Dave smiles proudly." I'll tell jade and rose the good news. You can gather a team and put on the exploration suits. You even get to use the fancy subs." Your lips curl into a large smile as you scramble and make for the intercom calling names for a quick scout team.

"Fine, do your thing, I'll be with Rose and Jade. See you when you get back bro. If you find aliens don't talk to them right away."

You stop turning to Dave with a questioning look. "Huh? Why not?"

He smirks poking your side playfully. "What if they try to eat you? And what if their smarter then us? Whatever you do, don't give them the upper hand. Just act dumb. Even if they probe you !" He chuckles to himself as you shiver.

"Dave~ don't freak me out right before I leave."

"Where's the fun in freaking you out after?" You smile rolling your eyes and shaking your head. "Don't forget to save the ladies for me."

"Pfft whatever dude, be back in a jiffy."

"Oh hey John welcome back."  
"Dave what are you talking about?"  
"A jiffy is one one hundredth of a second John."

"Dave you take your job way to seriously as time keeper."

"Says you, I'm just teasing bro, but seriously, look out for tourist traps, don't drink anything with ice-cubes. And if anyone offers you candy, say thank you because drugs are expensive."

"Pff whatever Dave." You grab the tight blue suit and head off to the nearest bathroom, too shy to change in front of the others. Wait a second, the ship said oxygen levels for this planet were at 90%. That means I can breath the air! I wonder if there is aliens....it's a possibility for sure...hmm. Yeah I better bring the helmet. You grab the helmet after much debate with yourself, making your way to the launching dock for the subs, after a quick bathroom break of course.

"Hey guys! Are you all ready?" The team all wore matching blue uniforms, standing in a line. The group looked excited enough, all carrying a large sample box filled with vials, slides, and bug boxes. Only two carried weapons. You with a small pistol and a guard, with the same weapon in hand. "Come on guys everyone into the sub!" You're the first to enter followed by four biologists and the guard. Turning to Dave you flash him a smile and a wave before pushing the launch button after everyone was strapped in. Along the way you all marvel at the fish through the glass bottom of the sub, some pulling out sketch pads to draw them. "Now guys, do you all remember why were all here?"

The team is all smiles as the other five respond at the same time.  
"To find life in order to preserve Earth!" You nod and smile as you navigate the sub. Sure it was dangerous and people could get hurt. Hell you've lost so much already, but earth back home was dying. Buildings were being built dangerously high because of over population, food was scarce, and filters were placed everywhere and changed regularly because the air was thick with toxin. He was miserable back on earth. He could hardly remember the sun anymore. Only once did you ever feel the warmth from the sun. You crawled out through a window and nearly died, it took months for the doctors to remove the junk from your lungs. For weeks you could remember coughing up black sludge. But in the end it was worth it. And according to the readings, the sun was up and shining. Your heart was racing as you navigated through the jagged rocks. You smile knowing the others feel the same.

Once you all surface your greeted by a soft purple sky. The sun was bright green but still warm. The other five in the sub get ready putting on their helmets so you do as well, till you look at the reading that is. Yep still 90% you take that most if the life on this planet must be plants. You push the button retracting the glass cover from the sub taking a deep breath in.

"It's beautiful caption!" "Wow" "If my parents could see this..."........................................."CAPTAIN YOUR HELMET !?"

You take another breath letting the wind tickle your hair. "It's safe guys, we can breath here." They stare at you for a second before scrambling for their helmets as well. They take deep quick breaths at first making you chuckle and remind them to breath slower. You and your guard were 21 the other four were 19.

Once you throw the hook on land, you all pull, closing the distance between the green water and the blueish green grass. The four grab samples and test them with their devises before stepping out to help you up. They eagerly wait for the order, running to explore as soon as you wave them away, the number one rule, stay together. "Guys remember to stay close to the sub, I don't want to lose anyone on the first exposition, it looks bad." They all smile and laugh giving you a quick nod.

In the meanwhile you wander to the side breathing in deeply. You look up at the tree's shielding your eyes. As far as you could see, every animal was white.you take off your shoes and flex your toes in the grass. It felt the same, it felt soft and cool and tickles between your toes. Ignoring your shoes for now you walk back to the group inspecting what the others found. Once with your team they hold out their collection boxes for inspection getting a thumbs up and a smile.

"Oh hold up guys I forgot my shoes!" They nod sitting down on the grass by the water as you jog over to where you left your shoes and socks, but your eyes catch something in the bush. Something orange with big round brown eyes stares at you quietly.

...  
...  
...  
"Glub" And wow that's the brightest shade of blue you've ever seen. You walk closer to the bush inspecting the small creature, as it sticks out its large luminescent blue tongue . "I don't know why but you remind me of a movie I used to watch as a kid. It smiles and licks your face with its massive tongue. That's when it happens, you hear a scream by the sub. Looking over quickly you see a white cat similar in shape and size of a cougar beside the sub, another one jumps out of the foliage and runs between you and you're crew. "RUN GUYS, FORGET ABOUT ME! GET INTO THE SUB!" You pull out your gun and prepare to shoot, you get lucky with the white cougar cornering you and get it in the shoulder. You look over to the other cat and see the guard of your team being dragged by his leg, the others are in the sub and looking at you. "GO! GO NOW!" They push the button and only take a second to disappear. The injured cat howls and moves to the other one when they proceed to rip apart the guard, you blink away your tears and aim straight for your target firing twice. You hit your first mark thankfully...putting your companion out of his misery, his lower half far beyond repair even your best doctor wouldn't be able to save him.

The animal left alive turns to you then to his slain brethren. A loud low growl is heard from the animal, you're stuck in fear, you can't move. The gun goes off again shooting a hole into the ground startling you and the large cat, sending you bolting into the bush and thankfully stunning the animal. You continue to run checking your gun as you doge branch after branch. "Great fucking empty." You throw the gun behind you with great effort. Your clothes are tattered from the branches and sweat drips down your face.

Stopping, you get an idea and begin climbing. Once high enough you hold your breath and stay still. The cat only moments behind you walks underneath the thick tree looking left then right. You hold yourself steady too afraid to move.

After about half an hour you finally have the courage to climb down. You look in the direction that the cat left, turning around you walk in the opposite direction. You now realize, you have no food, no weapon. And all you can see is thick purple leaves. You keep walking until you come across a clearing. The thick smell of rotting flesh lingers making you wrinkle your noes, but the stream in front of you was far too important to walk away from it.

Walking over to the small stream you lower your hands. You hesitate before sipping the green water. To your surprise it tastes alright, in fact it's the best water you've ever drank. It was cold and clean, besides the color it was pretty normal. You get up wiping your hands on your pants with a sigh. You decide it would be best if you stuck to the trees, the thick leaves would keep you safe.

Making your way towards the trees you hear a loud snap, and are knocked off your feet. Your legs hoisted above your head, you feel like your falling for a moment. There's a large thud as your skull smacks against a hard rock. Your surroundings go black and your arms fall slack on the ground.

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
You wake when you feel your face wet. Reaching up you feel your cheek then look at your hand. You expect blood but it's yellow. You look up blinking a few times, your glasses long gone, thankfully your eye sight wasn't that bad. You know this, your looking up at the sky, you see purple tree's moving by...your moving...something's pulling on your leg. And your back is covered in something warm and sticky. You look at what's pulling your leg first. It's a person..it's grey and wow quite big,yet slender. He has a vest over top what looks like a shirt, with a backpack like bag and a spear strapped to his back. Your eyes move further, he looked Normal enough, though you couldn't place a finger on the material any of his cloths were made of, a mix of Cotton and denim? Looking further his pants were normal enough along with his belt. Then you eye'd his hand...he had claws. And not only that he was holding your leg AND some one else's . You dare to turn your head, coming face to face with a monster, he had long horns, pointed ears, bright yellow open dead looking eyes, and sharp teeth. His mouth hung open as well and once you tried to lift yourself up, you discover you were laying on ...more like IN his open chest. You can't help it, you're over whelmed. You begin thrashing and screaming trying to get away from the corpse.

You hear a chuckle as the dead one is dropped and your dragged off. "So it is alive. Now let's see..." You look up with teary eyes as the creature turns and glares down at you with red eyes, you scream again, you want to go back to the ship.

His long ears twitch making him spin around giving you a moment to weep, he killed that other monster and now he's going to kill you too. He turns to face you grabbing your arm roughly, dragging you to your feet.

 

You can't do anything but scream. He grows tired of this quickly kicking you in the back. "Shut the fuck up!"  
You yelp and wince holding your side with one arm. Wait, you're not on earth anymore. This isn't a monster, come on John think logically, this is an alien. You feel dizzy and light headed trying your best to focus on the creature in front of you. But a hint of red catches your eyes behind him.

It's Dave! You want to call out to him but he's holding his finger to his lips. Then waving his arms back and forth. Your confused by his actions till you notice his mouth moving, it was blurry, you could just make out the words 'don't talk'. He's messed around with you enough with that same saying time and time again. Then you remember what he said earlier...guess it makes seance to play dumb, now that you think about it. Find an opening then esca-smack- .

You cringe holding onto your cheek, letting another soft sob past your lips as you zone back into reality. "PAY ATTENTION DAMMIT! For fuck sakes, you're a weird fucking animal I'll give you that...you look kind of like a troll, but you're all pink and squishy." He sighs loudly. You want to scream to tell him to let go, so instead you whip your leg up to kick him in the side, only successful in hurting yourself making you cry out and sob loudly.

He scoffs and continues degrading you further. "You're just a weak little fucker aren't you." He looks beside him and kicks the corpse into a large pit. You never even noticed it till now making you look over. The smell finally catches up with you as you gaze into the pit. We're these all his victims ?! There were maybe a hundred rotting corpses down there, all of them festering with grass green maggots, you scream loudly trying to struggle and pull yourself away from the pit.

"Don't like death do you?" He smirks darkly grabbing you by the neck and lifting you over the pit. Your eyes are blurry and clouded with tears, you can feel your body shake violently as you grip his yellow smeared arms for support.

You see Dave in the bush again through your squinting eyes. You think he says something then disappears from view. You scream again hoarsely as the creature pretends to drop you, his small horns remind you of a devil as he looks down at you. "You really are a noisy shit." He reaches down with one hand grabbing at his side for a rope. You must have missed it when you first looked him over. Slowly he moves you back onto solid ground. By now you're crying uncontrollably, you can't remember the last time you were this terrified. He forces your hands behind your back as you struggle. He was stronger then you by far so you give up and hang your head down ashamed. He cuts the rope after. Tying your hands together behind your back. When you feel him cut the rope you take off running, only to trip and land on your stomach with a loud grunt and a whimper. He grabs you by the back of your arm bound arms and hoists you up painfully making you yell loudly in pain. He just curses and ties a rope around your neck. "If you don't follow me, I swear I'm using this rope as a noose instead of a leash." He talks more to himself then to you as he begins walking. You yell loudly making disgruntled screams in hope that Dave would hear them and come to save you. Every time you scream he tugs on the rope trying to cut you off. "Shut the fuck up, you dumb fucking animal!"

You notice it irritates him and scream as loud and as angry as you could now deliberately trying to irritate the alien. He stops taking off his backpack digging out a wad of cloth and what looked like a blindfold. He takes little time shoving the wad of cloth in your mouth. You try to bite him and he growls and bares his sharp jagged teeth. "If you bite me I bite you back."

You quiet down and muffle a yelp as he ties the supposed blindfold over your mouth tightening it to a painful level before tying it behind your head........You really do wish is was a blindfold instead.

"There much better." He keeps walking moving further from the smell of rotting flesh, thankfully.

The trip is quiet other then your muffled sobbing, and screams but it proves difficult and hurts your throat. It must be around mid day when he stops and turns to you the smell of rotting flesh far away but still hanging in the air. He unites your hands and reties them tightly above your head, throwing a rope over a thick branch in order to keep you standing in place. Then ties your feet together for good measure. He sighs with tired eyes taking a seat on a fallen log beginning to sharpen the spear in his bag. You start screaming and thrashing again at the sight. He's going to cut you up! You're going to be skinned alive! You thrash against your tight bonds in an attempt to escape, screaming as loud as you could through the gag however hoarse it sounded and felt.

Is this how you die? You flinch feeling a rock smack against your stretched ribs no doubt creating a new bruise making you yelp through the gag, more sounding like a choked muffle then anything. " UHHH shut the fuck up you insignificant pile of putrid waste!" This is it...you lower your head in defeat. You're dead, it won't be long now. You just hope it's quick and painless. He drops the spear, standing then stretching with a smirk. He walks up to you looking you up and down, with out words he removes the cloth, taking the fabric from your mouth.

You take in deep choked breaths, your mouth dry and sore. He wrinkles his noes and gives you a look of disgust. It's to be expected by now, he shakes his head, eyes scanning you. He then grabs you by the chin roughly and forces your mouth open as wide as it could go, you gag as he sticks his yellow smudged fingers in your mouth, you want to throw up, but your last meal was far from filling. You almost toss your lunch a few times, when he sticks his fingers too far. Thankfully he removes them, your mouth is dry as you continue to gasp for air. His hands move down grabbing the collar of your suit and ripping, his claws easily tear through the already ripped cloth. You slink down and quiver in embarrassment and try to move away from his grasp, struggling to no avail in your bonds."Stop squirming you immature wriggler. I need to know if you're male or female."

Once he finishes removing your cloths he kneels down. You shut your eyes as he kneels getting uncomfortably close to your member, you shiver and whimper in fright praying he doesn't claw your dick off. "What the fuck is this? Is this your bulge?"

You yelp in surprise feeling his rough hand grip you. Its not that it's painful, hell you might have even enjoyed yourself if you weren't so terrified.

"Quit your whining beast... Hmm what should I call you...I think I'll call you a screambeast. It sounds good since you've been screaming ever since you've gotten here." He releases you and to your dismay places his hands underneath to fondle your balls. You pull your hands down to try and stop him, only making the rope dig into you worse. Your face is a mix of pleasure, pain and shame as he feels you up. Thankfully he stops fondling you to spin you around, it wasn't that much better, but at lest he couldn't see your face now. You feel his hand run down your back and push down against a bruise or two making you groan quietly. "So you're a blue blood huh... I should probably be more careful."

You raise a brow at what he says. Blue blood? You wonder what that could mean. You're interrupted from your thoughts by a sudden hand on your ass giving you a firm squeeze and a slap making you yelp loudly and blush.

"You really are just a dumb piece of meat aren't you? Well I know you can't understand me but you're lucky. Your life is going to have a purpose now. I just have to find something special about you, then maybe the Condis might give me a break!hmm... Fuck has your bulge always been this unresponsive? It's not moving at all? I can't give her a wounded weak creature!"

So he planned to give you as a gift? You wonder if this Condis person is as scary as this guy. You hear a sigh and a soft thud as he seats himself on one of the fallen logs.

"Great I'm gunna have to do more hunting before I can go back to my hive. And it's already midday, fuck. I might as well keep you for myself anyway. I'll find a use for you, it's that or fill up my meat storage. Judging by the size and lack of muscle I believe you're a female."

Your eyes go wide at the mention of being chopped up and used for food. You furrow your brows when he mentions that you're a girl. And you John Egbert, Captain of scout fleet #four hundred and thirteen, are no girl! You try to make your point by struggling, twisting and turning in your bonds, once again coming face to face with the grouchy looking alien. He stares at your body then stops at your eyes, standing up.

You shut your eyes when he closes the distance between you two, tightening your bonds. "Well you're useless, I'm off to find something good, you stay here at camp and bark at anything that goes near my stuff." You remain quiet as be picks up his things, leaving you alone and exposed at the tree.

You watch him as he leaves till he's out of your sight. When he's fully gone you thrash wildly against the rope. However the string prickles and cuts into your skin. "..uck...Dave? Are you out ..ere?" You swallow dryly as you attempt again to speak. "..ave..." You continue getting raspy and quiet the more you attempt to speak. Your throat burns but you continue...an hour passes....maybe two hours? Your legs burn almost as much as your throat at this point. You get the idea to pull yourself up to try and bite through the rope, only digging it deeper into your wrists, you sob standing there in pain and afraid. What if an animal attacked? What if he came back? Dave please hurry....

Another few hours pass and you cross your legs. Your face burns as you try to hold back the urge to go to the bathroom. You look around for the alien actually wishing he would return. Oh god what if he left you to die!? You shut your eyes tightly and proceed to wait......

Another twenty minutes goes by and you can't take it. Everything hurts, you bladder especially. You whimper softly pulling at your binds a few more times in a last attempt. Sadly it's no use. With your legs crossed you shiver and cry softly as urine trickles down your legs to puddle at your feet.you hang your head down and close your eyes. No more tears fall. You just simply can't, you can't cry. You're too dry, to in pain. The best you can do is close your eyes and try to sleep.

You don't know how much time passes, your eyes are red, your naked, defenseless, and the smell of death lingers just slightly...then it hits you...your tracker was on your suit...that's why Dave can't find you. You cough and hang your head staring at the dry trail of piss leading down your leg. It's sticky and uncomfortable. It seems like forever till you hear the alien return. You lift your head as best as you could, looking the alien in the face..you don't even care if it kills you. You just want to know what he's going to do to you. He looks pissed, but you don't care, you ask anyway. "Wh....ahh...eee?....mmm...-cough-...gah." You can't .....you fail to ask because you can't talk.

You watch in painful silence as he packs his things and unbinds your feet, he looks frustrated and grumbles to himself as he moves. Lastly he cuts the rope above your head keeping you suspended . He uses this as a lead, jerking you forward roughly. "Come on you sick fuck, you're coming home with me, it's a two day walk so keep up!" He growls and you're struck again with fear, forcing your legs to move despite the pain.

You hunch your back as you walk in silence. The alien continues to grumble too himself as he tugs you along. Your feet hurt from all these wretched rocks and your legs burn with the urge to sit down. Maybe if you were lucky you could run while he's distracted?

You look up hearing a low growling. Shit did you make him mad? Once your vision focuses you realize that is wasn't him that was growling. In the bush in front of you, you see the large white cougar like cat from earlier. Ears down and teeth bared, it was ready to pounce. You try to scream as best you can, your voice is raspy and you can't move. You eye the blood on his teeth as the large sized cat stretches it's muscles as it pounces. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the alien beside you acts fast and cracks the animal between the eyes with a punch.

You watch taken back by his strength. The creature lay, not dead, but stunned and in pain. Like a deer still on the highway after being struck. Only, this cat wasn't about to get up. Thanks to your captor, the creatures neck is broken with a simple twist. He says something but you're too shocked to hear anything.

You breath a silent sigh of relieve. The alien 's hunger should be sated for now.

You continue walking for a few hours. The trip is silent and makes you uneasy. You're relieved seeing the path lead to a stream. He unites your hands and explains that if you run you die. The thought passes through your mind till he ties the rope around your neck. He to your dismay he leaves you on a Leash, guiding you to the river instructing you to wash up.

Reluctantly you enter the freezing stream, slowly scrubbing yourself with one hand, using the other as well once you got used to the water. You dunk your head taking an opportunity to drink. The water washes over your raw throat, cold and harsh making you cough.

Once he finds you clean enough he lets you out. Thankfully you find a bush and quickly go to the bathroom. He lets you go back to the stream after words to scrub up, again. The water didn't feel as cold the second time, but the clammy wet feeling lingered, cooling you to the core. At this rate your going to have hypothermia, he rebinds your hands, not even bothering to dry you. If this guy has had 'pets' before, you could bet an arm and a leg that their all dead.

After a few ....four....maybe five hours? Of walking. Your arms are tired, your cold and shaky, throats raw, and your mouth is dry. Your survival training back at home was much better then this! Much better...then again you ate bad mushrooms and spent a good portion of your time conversing with a tree. But then again....oh the alien stopped.

You look up tired and warn as the alien begins tying one arm to one tree and the other arm on another. This pose was embarrassing and cold if anything. "That's what you get for fucking slowing down the whole way." Oh so he's doing this on purpose. He pulls out the same piece of cloth as earlier and forces your dry mouth open to force the gag inside. You close your eyes when he tightens the cloth making you groan against the fabric.

"Since you were such a little asshole today, I'm going to make use of you being here... I need to release some stress and you're going to help me do that." You open your eyes looking up at his grey face in question. Not a moment later he's spreading your legs apart and tying them still. You try to crane your leg and stretch it but the rope is too tight, and you didn't want to risk the rope cutting into your skin. He walks to his pack then drops a metal dish to the ground. You don't know why he put it their but your hopping food or water goes in it later...

You watch in forced silence as he walks behind you running his much warmer hands over your cool body. You didn't want to say you liked it, but after walking for hours in the cold, his warm hand where greatly welcomed. "Looks like you're mine then...your body isn't that unattractive after all."  
The next thing you hear set a you off in a panic. Clothes drop to the ground behind you. The clack of his belt falling almost stops your heart. Your only solution is to struggle so you thrash against your bonds, trying to pull your stretched arms to no avail. You shiver as his warm hand grabs you ass roughly, he squeezes and kneads you as he drags his tongue across your cold exposed skin. You try to speak, anything to get him to stop. This is not what your first time is supposed to be like. Oh god what if he's laying eggs in you or something? What if his cum burns through you like acid!?you continue to barely even muffle into the gag, only small choked raspy sounds bleed through the cloth, falling on deaf alien ears.

He's quiet and your scared, you close your eyes only to shoot them open, feeling something warm and wet slide against your entrance making you pull away. He suddenly stops to whip around you to roughly grab your chin. You look up at him with pleading tired eyes. Once more you try to speak but it comes out as coughs and squeaks."I know you can't understand me but you're starting to piss me off." To your surprise he decks you in the face. It's incredibly painful and burns you to the core. Your whole body being as soar as it is received and distributed the pain everywhere. You do the only thing you can, you lower your head in defeat and sob. He walks around you again dragging a single claw along your chest, to your dismay you feel yourself throb with need. Everything is painful and cold. Your best choice of action is to sit still and take it. The ache in your cheek still sore from the hit earlier to remind you.

You bite down on the cloth as he spreads you roughly pushing in forcibly. You make a small yelp into the cloth, the feeling was hot, full and painful. If not for the feeling of warmth you think you would have passed out. It felt like something was clawing at your insides. That's when you feel moving inside you and you gasp. He's not moving yet your insides feel relentlessly pelted with thrashing movements. He pushes in further and for once you feel good. It's amazing, you moan loudly, your body unforgiving as it hits you with another wave of hot pleasure. You cry as you give up, shamed for enjoying it, you look up in a daze catching red in the bushes, locking eyes with your best friend. His mouth open, just silently watching. You gasp for air trying to call out to him, cut off by the aliens sudden thrust making you moan loudly tossing your head back in pleasure. He thrusts harder making everything go white. Dave is gone, you can't think. But holy shit do you feel amazing. You try holding back your moans but you just can't. They slid out deliciously as he thrust in, you welcome the full warm feeling that envelops you. "You're just a bitch in heat aren't you!?" You moan loudly rewarded by a bite to the ear, it's not a rough bite, it's gentle and sexy, pushing you over the edge. If he was really using his teeth you would have been short an ear by now. You whimper and thrust back into him, drunk with pleasure, just wanting to feel him deeper. He continues to thrust into you rough and fast as you grip the ropes attached to your wrist for support. You can't take much more of this you feel your release fast approaching as your dick slaps into your damp stomach, now slick with sweat as you pant. You cum first you open your eyes and sob just catching sight of Dave's own release. You shiver as the creature continues to pound into your sore over sensitive hole. You stare as the solid ground as your cum soaks into the earth below, a few sticky looking beads of human seed remain, swimming with dirt. You stare at one of the spots blankly as you feel him release inside of you, it almost makes you feel like throwing up. So much for help....so much for strength ...you stare blankly at the bowl in front if you, only just catching him spraying into the metal container. You look up once more for Dave...gone.

After he was finished he unites your gag and stumbles over to his bag, cleaning himself with a cloth...you still, standing loosely feeling sticky, sore, and used. "Thanks for the fuck you dumb useless creature. If you're thirsty drink that...I'm not wasting good water on you." You lick your lips at the mention of water.

After he's dressed he walks over and unbinds your feet, reties your hands together, then ties a rope around your neck. The other end of the rope is tied out of your reach."There now you can sit."

You are thankful for now being able to sit, getting down on your knees.

You eye the bowl for a while, Is this your only option? You lick your dry lips again but decide that you're far to tired to think about this, yawning as you get yourself properly situated. Curling in on yourself you try to conserve heat, ignoring the thick swill that spilled from inside you, making your inner thigh sticky and wet. Not that it mattered considering how violated you are. Dave was partially to blame to. The image of him enjoying himself burns in the back of your skull. Sobbing gently is the only comfort you have. You continue to cry till the alien yells at you from his hammock, "Shut the fuck up and go to sleep or something ! I'm cranky enough having to go to bed early you little bitch!" You stiffen and choke through your tears,trying to hold them back.

Blackness comes for a while. Your sleep is dreamless and short. You wake cold dizzy and disoriented. You get up patting some dirt off your side looking down at the bowl once more..you're parched, mouth dry and raw. This could kill you if you drink it, and it's not like you could be any lower then you are now, so you decide to risk it.

First you try to pick up the bowl like a civilized person, but that fails, your hands are tied by the wrists. You stare at it for what seemed like forever in a moment, then dip down sticking your tongue into the aliens liquid. Your surprised when it tastes like cherry. Maybe it's your taste buds fucking with you? After eating genetic copies of food for so long, this was amazing! You lower your mouth and drink greedily. You forget about what it is and try not to remember as you drink enough for you to dismiss that empty feeling in your gut. How long has it been since you last ate?....whatever, there's nothing left anyway so you curl in on yourself trying to keep warm. The ground was cold and rough, though the ground felt warmer then yourself. Everything is cold and you're sleepy...closing your eyes you drift into a deep sleep. After that everything is black.

You feel someone moving.

Is this a dream? You try to open your eyes, but for the life of you, you can't focus on anything. Everything's dark, cold, yet burning. Your whole body feels on fire. What was that?! Something's touching you again. You feel as if your being lifted. You feel a bit better strangely, are you in the sick bay? Maybe Dave rescued you after all? Even after what he did you guess you could forgive him. He has had a thing for you for years...when he found out that he could go with you on this life long journey he was ecstatic.......full...I feel full.....but I didn't eat anything? Warm I feel something warm against me. Am I heavy? I hope I'm not too heavy.....

You carry on like this, lost in your strange dream, till you wake.

You don't know where you are but you're hot, and thick with need. Kicking off the fur coverings you grasp your stiff arousal pumping yourself. Your eyes fixed on a small window in the ceiling of the slanted wood roof. Where are you? No that's unimportant. You throb with need but your body denies you orgasm. You thrust your hips up tired and needy, beads of sweat roll down your chest and down your back. You could feel it. Right on the edge, you whimper and bit down on your lip as you abuse your stiff member. You shut your eyes tightly moving your knees up to prop up your ass to finger yourself. Panting loudly you close your eyes and lose yourself to the pleasure. Everything tingles and burns. You burn and hurt, your insides feel on fire, painful when you brush your fingers against torn skin. Surprisingly that same tingle of pain pushes you over the edge. You lay their tired and out of it. The fur from the felts beneath you stick to your wet back. You close your eyes as you pant, only opening them when the alien walks in. He can stare at you all he wants, your sweaty and covered in your own cum. "Hey...you awake?" You continue to stare as he makes his way closer. Cleaning you off with a towel. It surprised you to see him look concerned." I'm going to put some medicine on. Please don't start screaming, I don't think I can take anymore hoofbeast shit." Medicine? He came to help you? This was a first, you thought he was trying to kill you if anything. Why would he keep you alive? Oh fuck that feels nice...it's like your hole body got dipped in ice water and sunshine. You close your eyes basking in the feeling, limbs going pleasantly slack as he rubs the pink solution all over your forehead. You let your head fall to the side as you rest.

" don't hoof me in the face or some shit okay....this is to fix you." You feel yourself being turned on your side. It was weird but at this point it's the best you've felt in a while." don't hoof me in the face or some shit okay....this is to fix you." You wonder what he's talking about but dismiss it as nothing to worry about. Your to tired to fight him at the moment. You feel him hold you still as he pushes two fingers into you. Just like the medicine before it works immediately to sooth your soar stretched inside, electing a dull ache from your core. You whimper and push back with all the strength that you could muster. You can't help yourself."I can't believe you, you're still wanting it after being abused like that? Did your old master use you like this?"

Old master? What the hell was he talking abo- oh! Your old clothes, that must be it. You lay still looking at the wall thinking about it. Shivering involuntary as he pulls his fingers out, whipping them off on a towel.

"Don't worry, we can fuck all you want when you're better and I get to claim you. Hmm maybe sopor isn't your thing. Did you like the pile of furs better?" What is with this guy and possession? You curl up cold, ignoring him.

"You really are pretty cute...you know...I never got to do the claiming ceremony before, I'm kind of excited and nervous. But until then I must guard you. You're mine, no one else's, I found you beast..hmmmm.,you know?..screambeast doesn't suit you. I'll call you fleshbeast instead. Because that's what I plan to use you for. You live for fucking and serving me." .......oh my god that just proves it he's obsessed ! Wait....ceremony? You turn just in time to get a chain strapped around your neck. The other end he attaches to a large mettle ring sticking out of the wall.

"Now that you're awake, I should make sure you're not going to run away. I have a few things to do around town so just wait for me. I'll be back.~" Fuck, you had a chance to run but you spend it jerking off. What kind of captain are you? Oh look I'm trapped, this seems like a good time to masterbate, good job Egbert, your dad would be so fucking proud! You curl up enraged by your thoughts, upset and disappointed with yourself.  
That is till something warm and soft lands on you. You look over running one hand over the soft white fur, pulling it close to cover yourself, you felt much better being covered.

"Fef said I need to keep you warm, so I guess this will have to do till I can buy you something decent to cover yourself with." Clothes ....he's going to buy you cloths! You look up to him and cross your fingers under the fur blanket, praying that he's one of those people that spoil their pets.

You watch quietly as he puts away food in storage, grabbing his things in preparation to leave again. It's weird but you feel safe with him around. He clearly doesn't want to hurt you....you're like a pet to him. You're conflicted and not sure what to think about that. In fact you should be thinking about how you escape!

"Alright, I'm just going into the village to buy you some food and shit. Stay here!"

Food? You can't remember the last time you had food....I fact how long have you been asleep? You don't feel as hungry as you did before...and you did have to pee once you thought about it. In fact, you really had to use the washroom.

"You're talking to yourself Karkat, she can't understand you." Fucking ! Ahh he did it again! You glare at the back of his head as he chuckles and leaves. Alright ...time to get down to work, all that aside you have to get out. You look up at the small roof window to stare at the moon outside. Your surprised by the amount of light the moon gave off, considering you could see just fine inside the hut. Everything was illuminated in a light silvery blue.

-tap tap- Your concentration is broke when you hear a small tap coming from the window above. Your stomach does a small anxious flip as you look up. "Dave!"

He lifts up the glass which was clearly just sitting in place with wood to whisper inside. "John shut up. You must not know it, but you're in the middle of a village, well the edge of one to be exact . They're called trolls from what I hear......and from before ...I'm really sorry dude. I couldn't help myself. I had a moment of weakness. I'm glad to hear that you can talk again though."

To anyone else it would appear that he's smiling. But you've known Dave for years. He looks incredibly nervous..."It's okay..I understand. And ya my throat seems better but it still hurts a little. Can you get me out of here?" You look up at Dave in hope as he surveys the situation. "Not at night I can't, these guys sleep in the day, we found out the hard way...they got two of our guys John. They got Jery and Steve...Jery made the best coffee...Steve was a dick though."  
"Dave focus!" You bark impatiently. "Dude shhhh they're everywhere....look, I'll leave and come back with something strong enough to break your chains. Until then sit tight okay?" You scoff looking up at your friend. "Easy for you to say! Just be quick, please..." He gives you a nod before replacing the glass and jumping off. You sigh and curl up, finally comfortable...other then having to go to the bathroom. You wait about twenty minutes before the door opens. Your stomach flips again , is it Dave or the troll? You sit up eyeing the unfamiliar troll. "Ahh there you are. Doesn't look like Karkat's coming back for a while....hehehe stupid tiny fuck should have brought you with him." He walks over grabbing the chain in the wall pulling hard. With little effort the metal loop in the wall snaps. This guy did not looked friendly..... As quick as he entered he picks you up by your waist and carries you out the door. Each step was painful as he squeezes your midsection digging his claws into your soar side. You feel blood trickle down your leg but can't feel it. Must have been the medicine from before...

He doesn't move far, stopping three huts down from the one you were inside. You note that your hut has red over the door and his blue. All the doors looked colourful and bright, despite the grey individuals that walked out of them.

Once inside his hut he throws you to the side. His hut was messy, full of blood and rotting flesh. He looked to be a butcher of some sort. He smirks looking you up and down. "Hmm you might make a steak or two...maybe some ribs....hehe I love it when Karkat finds shit. He even made it easier for me this time, leaving his door unlocked." He turns to his own door smiling as he locks it. It was simple enough to unlock, but with him in the way ...there was no way.

He grabs a large strange nail, it was in the shape of a 'U'. You're confused and frightened until he uses it to pin your free hanging chain to his bloody wall. "Tonight I'm going to rest easy knowing I won't have to go out and hunt again." He cuts a few pieces of meat throwing them into a small frying pan over a fire in the middle of his hut, the smoke leaves from the spot in his roof a window would normally sit. The window itself is still up there, just moved to the side to help the smoke out. The place was dirty and scary but as he cooked you began to be enticed by the smell.

Once finished he places a small piece on a plate in front if you, devouring seven others himself. You pick up the piece of meat and smell it curiously. It looked normal enough so you put it in your mouth and chew. It was a strange texture..kind of stringy, but not...tough, yet at the same time, tender. It reminded you of veal back at home. You swallow enjoying the taste trying to ignore everything around you. You would have been more terrified if you haven't already been half scared to death. "Hmm with the rate I eat, and the amount I gained from the last catch. I should keep you alive fooooor......three weeks? Maybe two if the meat goes bad. It is quite tasty though." He scratches the back of his head walking over to a storage much like 'Karkat's' to put away the meat he didn't cook. To your horror once he opens the lid you get a good look at your two friends...dismembered and hanging in the Aline's meat locker. You feel sick...you place a hand over your mouth with a loud smack catching his attention. He laughs and smiles standing out of the way to give you a better look. "Smart lad aren't you? Enjoy your friend? He was pretty good wasn't he? Like feeding hoofbeast to another hoofbeast hahaha that expression is great! Maybe you're just freaking out because you finally realized you're fucked. God this is fucking hilarious!" He puts the meat away grabbing at your wrist to pull you into a standing position looking up and down at you. "Such a thin male." He shakes his head as you hang, still on the edge of panic. Clearly this one knew more about anatomy, being the type that he was....

He pushes you roughly against the wall grinning as he watches you rag doll, crumpling into a heap on the floor. "Aww I broke it hehehe, guess that was too much for you. I just hope you don't shit too much." He shrugs and pulls out a scroll laying it on the table. You sit up to a crouch trying to calm yourself down, looking over to see him adding details to a chart of the human body....must have been Steve. If memory serves correctly, you were on the medical team when his appendix needed to be removed...there was no appendix on the chart......you hold back wrenching once more at the though of eating him....as he continues to read your anger grows. You can't help but be pissed off. You want to get him back, but how could you? To him your just an animal. You don't want to give yourself away...animal....you smirk to yourself as you hatch an idea. You move as far as your chain can let you....and shit on his floor....you top it off by pissing in a box full of scrolls.  
You try not to smirk or smile as he finally notices turning to wrinkle his nose in disgust. "Filthy fucking creature!! Dammit! Now I have to clean shit off my floor...AND YOU PISSED ON MY DIAGRAMS! Gog dammit!" He continues to swear as he scrambles for a cloth and shovel scooping your waist into the box of ruined scrolls, picking it up holding it as far as he could from himself.

As soon as he leaves you pull roughly at the chain..it doesn't budge. You look down seeing the hammer leaning against the wall, you could use that to escape! But not when he's around.. You bite your lip watching him slip back inside to glare at you. You swallow nervously as he approaches. "Your death will be slow and painful ....I'll make sure of that." You're sure he already knew keeping a live animal meant cleaning after it but maybe he just had anger issues...?

He grabs your wrist opening the top to a shallow pool of water throwing you in. You hold onto the edge as he grabs one of your legs to hoist it up with little to no effort. You struggle to hold your head above water as he scrubs at your tender backside with a scrub brush. You breath roughly through clenched teeth when he scrubs your abused entrance. "You stupid animal!!! First thing tomorrow I'm throwing you in with the others! All this shit is going to spoil the meat!!" He growls and continues to scrub you till he's satisfied. Tossing you once more onto the blood soaked floor. You feel yourself crying again, you don't want to die. At lest with the other troll you had a chance! And Dave knows where you are there! You start to hyperventilate as he prattles on about how useless you are and how he plans to cut you up. Eventually the large Troll alien got tired, stretching before stripping himself of his cloths. You look at the creature up and down, terrified about being taken advantage of again.

You watch relieved as he sinks into a pit of green slime, beside your bloody rainbow of a floor, more red then anything...you wait still and quiet as he sits there sleeping.

He killed your crew...ruined your chance of rescue, made you eat a part of a friend, and devoured them in front of you. You were going to die tomorrow anyway...might as well go out fighting...

You reach over quietly, wrapping your long fingers around the shaft of the large hammer. Lifting the wooden handle above your head, you bring it down on the aliens skull, but you don't stop there. You continue to lift the hammer slamming down in rapid succession. Over and over, you pound out your anger and frustration , as bits and pieces of skin, horn blood, and skull go flying. What he did was unforgivable! So you keep swinging....

.....and swinging.

 

And swinging.....

Finally satisfied when you look down at his corpse to see an unrecognizable jagged puddle of blue mush....the walls and yourself were covered in blue. Your body sweaty tired and on fire. You walk back to the wall using the hammer to get the nail out, looking back once more with large frighten eyes....Dave will help...Dave's coming...I just have to stay put....

Stumbling out of the hut you look around. It's day out now. It looks empty as you gaze around. Quickly you stumble to Karkat's hut, holding the hammer close. You walk in getting blue on the doorframe in the shape of your hand, but you don't care. The hut is empty so you move to one corner and hug the hammer close. You aren't ready to roll over and die....not yet. You stay in the corner, quiet and scared as you wait for Dave to return...he knew the way back to the ship.....


	2. Bitter sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god....finally. *lays on floor* now to get back to preparing to move and making art <3
> 
> If i haven't published something by Christmas, MERRY CHRISTMAS !

Finally satisfied when you look down at his corpse to see an unrecognizable jagged puddle of blue mush....the walls and yourself were covered in blue. Your body sweaty tired and on fire. You walk back to the wall using the hammer to get the nail out, looking back once more with large frighten eyes....Dave will help...Dave's coming...I just have to stay put....

Stumbling out of the hut you look around. It's day out now. It looks empty as you gaze around. Quickly you stumble to Karkat's hut, holding the hammer close. You walk in getting blue on the door frame in the shape of your hand, but you don't care. The hut is empty so you move to one corner and hug the hammer close. You aren't ready to roll over and die....not yet. You stay in the corner, quiet and scared as you wait for Dave to return...he knew the way back to the ship.....

\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
An hour goes by that you cower in the corner. You breathe deep closing your eyes. time seems to stand still as you lightly grip the wooden handle of the Hammer. You glide your sticky blue fingers over the wood grain, soaking in the serenity of the moment. Counting your chances of getting out alive you decide it would be fruitless waiting for him. If he took too long they might figure out what you have done, and when that time comes they would kill you, and you will NOT die here. 

Setting the hammer down, you search through the house. You find where Karkat stored his meat, clothes, and supplies. Grabbing a few things for yourself, you pack a backpack full, grabbing the smaller of the two. before getting dressed you prop open what looks to be the opening to a underground spring. The water wasn't too hot, yet it wasn't cold and soothed your muscles as you eased in. It takes a bit of scrubbing but eventually you rid yourself of the blood. With no help from the chain dangling from your neck. 

Once out you change into crisp clean clothes. The shirt looked in better condition then the rest, and bore a strange symbol on the front. You can't remove the chain around your neck, so you wrap cloth around then length of it to keep it quiet and warm. The chain needed to be warm since you were forced to let it hang on the inside of the shirt to dangle. There was no way you were letting cold metal push against your skin. Speaking about metal. You turn eyeing the wall where his weapons hang. Before leaving you grab the smaller of the weapons. The Blades glint in the light as you look over their colorful appearance. These sickles should do for the time being, though you do like the hammer. You take a moment looking between the two before deciding to strap the hammer to your back. 

With the chain now muffled you leave hoisting the bag onto your shoulder. You regret that you couldn't bring more food and water with. And you would have normally, but you were still weak and tired. What you have with you, is enough as it is. You bite your lip as you turn back once more to look at the hut. You hope that this is the last time you'll ever see this place. You count yourself lucky that the alien lived on the outskirts of his settlement. 

In moments you find yourself running into the wild once more. Running past the cherry trees and into the open. You can't get over how bizarre the color of his world was. Walking toward purple trees that echo an equally purple sky was different all in itself. You couldn't find any shoes but this didn't bother you. The Blue green grass under your feet was soft and free of small pebbles or weeds. 

In the distance among the trees you see patches of yellow which catch your attention. Once below the trees you see bright yellow ferns. Back home bright colors meant poison. But here you figure it means something else. Maybe it attracted bugs? You shrug and continue walking. When night comes you stop and take a short nap. you mean for it to be longer, but the nightmares wake you and force you to move on. You'll never forgive that troll for what he has done to your crew.

You look left and right, nothing looks familiar, you don't even remember the trip too the village, it was all blurs and whispers. you think you were out most of the time. You only remember waking a few times, but even that is hard to remember. To tell the truth, you didn't want to remember. You continue walking until the sun sets. You're lost and scared. Pinching you're nose you push aside you're urge to wretch. The smell of rotting flesh churns the stomach and makes your eyes sting. You shiver at the thought of being hung above the open grave. Now that you think about it....if you were to backtrack. You could figure out how to reach the ship! Smiling wide you take off following the stench. It wasn't the best plan, but it was a plan! 

You run for hours without stop. Your heart beat thumps louder enveloping your senses. blue tinted grass passes by slowly as you run out of breath. You hunch over, sickles in hands as you gasp for breath. Its around mid day now and you finally reach the top of the hill. The pit still looks disgusting as ever, bright green beetles and maggots crawl around the edge, sending a shiver down your spine. Taking a short break you step away from the edge and sit. Looking around you spot something in the distance. At first you ignore it and get up about to leave. Taking a pause you slowly turn, curiosity getting the better of you. Too bad you ran that whole way, your legs are sore and heavy as you walk slowly toward the lump of blue. You didn't see it as you passed so to be safe you go back to inspect it. You try to jog but find you can't. Almost there you stop to catch your breath, unfortunately it was further then you thought, and bigger too. Once rested you start running again. It was about an hour away from the peek of the hill. Once close enough you see its an alien like the others. You shake at the thought, when images of the blue blooded one rush into your head. You crouch inspecting the body. It looked to be the same guy, but how could he have gotten here? He was dead when you left, and on top of that his head was smashed in.

You hear something behind you making you stand. You were halfway into a turn when when you give in to a sudden jab to your side. Dropping the weapons from your hands you favor covering the fresh wound. You could feel the blood seeping from the cut, It wasn't too deep but burned with intensity. You look up from the ground at the very same troll that captured you before. Fear holds you in place as you stare. "What the fuck....?" The troll mutters. Squeezing your side the pain brings you back to focus. Reaching behind yourself you grasp the hammer and swing it at your captor. hitting him in the shoulder. At half strength he only rolls back, you don't think you did much damage though. He drops the bloody spear picking up the sickles you stole making quick work of righting himself. "I never knew you could actually defend yourself." 

You can't help but smile at the comment, feeling a twinge of pride as you ready your next attack. His shoulder is your target as you smash against him with your own. He was larger but stupid for not protecting himself. You don't often boast but when he curses loudly at being struck, you practically glow. "I might as well finish you right here and now! You annoying piece of meat!" There he goes again, undermining you

You bite your lip as he gets into position for another attack, it seemed easy enough to dodge but the wound from before slows you down and you're tackled to the disgusting ground. you panic feeling the cold metal of his blades push against your neck. This is it, it has to be, it hurts, he's pushing into your neck to make a point. you take a small breath, too afraid to move you do the only thing you can think of. you break your cover. Looking up you beg for your life. "P-please Karkat....don't kill me.....I'm not ready to die."

At first he looks shocked, then he looks mad, his whole face turning red with anger."What...did you just...say?" he demands pushing down his weapons. You whimper in fear the scythes pushing and cutting further "I don't wan't to die! I want to go home!!" You cry closing your eyes. "You're coming back with me...." You look up at the alien. "You will be claimed.And if you speak another word,I will cut out your tongue....Got it?" no choice, you agree left with no options. "Fine just...just don't kill me..." you whimper.

"You're not going to run when I get up?" he asks. it would be stupid to run in your condition so you shake your head no as best you can under his blades. "If you do, I will cull you on the spot." you nod in understanding, relieved when he stands. You could grab for your weapon but he would just beat you down again so you leave it.So......you can speak...why didn't you speak earlier?" he asks as he picks up one of the dead trolls legs, putting away his weapons. Taking a small breath you decide to tell him the truth. After all he COULD have killed you. "Well. One of my friends gave me an idea ...that if I met any aliens, I should stay quiet...to give me the upper hand."

Suddenly he turns, shouting loudly in your face "You're a fucking idiot." You step back startled by his sudden outburst. Feeling insulted you bark back "How could you say that!? I almost died because of your poor care!! And I'm a guy! And F-Y-I I can eat meat! ". He looks surprised by your outburst, pausing for a second to speak before moving on with the body."Are all the males in your species small with blunt useless teeth?"

Grumbling under your breath you figure, one last schooling couldn't hurt, considering he probably has something worse then death in store for you."No....well...all of our teeth look the same for one, and I'm actually tall for my age. You guys are just huge. I'm just surprise you speak English." He looks confused as he stares. "English? "I'm surprised your thinkpan is capable of speaking Alternian. Where did you come from anyway? Under a rock?"  
You shake your head. "I actually came from Earth...my planet is dying...I came on a large ship to look for a new planet." 

He looks shocked by what you have to say."Only our queen and select few are allowed technology here...how did you get a ship? Where is it?"  
Quickly you shake your head no. "TELL ME DAMMIT!" Frowning you look away, of course he would want to know that. "No way in hell I would tell you, after what you done to me...I'd never help you." He growls, grabbing you by your throat. It's painful as he squeezes and pushes his palm forcefully against your neck."Tell me...I want off this rock just like you, if not more!" You struggle to shake your head, only managing a airy "Never." He drops you, his ears move downward, he looks like of sad like that. Eyes to the ground as he searches for works as you pick yourself up. 

"You know...if you said something from the start I wouldn't have...done anything..." Now its your turn to look confused at the alien. " What do you mean?" You ask as he sighs. "You can think and act for yourself...and I forced you into a quadrant. On purpose or not...they would kill me. On top of that, if they find out you're ...a somewhat intelligent creature, you'll be put into slavery under the queen. Or killed and treated like a spy."

"So....You're letting me go?" You ask hopefully. "I didn't say that." Oh well, it was worth a shot. "I'll keep you alive and comfortable on one condition. You have to continue acting like a claim...You can't speak. And you must be claimed when I get back." He looks down, his ears still angled downwards. "Then I can work on getting you to your ship..just....please take me with you." Is he begging you?....Was that it? You could be home free just like that....and you're sure your crew could handle one alien. They could keep him in the cells......

"Really? That's all? Why do you want to leave?" He drags the mangled alien to the side of the cliff, kicking the jerk into the fester pit as he speaks. "One day their going to be kicking me down into that pit...It's just a matter of time. Trolls aren't born with red blood...look into the pit."

You look into the hole, colored like a muddy rainbow sprinkled with green maggots. You wrinkle your noes as your eyes search for what he was talking about. "Okay?" You look back to him catching him pinch the bridge of his noes in frustration. "You're not much for a thinkpan are you?" Was that an insult just now? "I was the unfortunate fucker born with red blood. I should have been killed but as fate would have it. The next queen in line has a soft spot for handicaps like me. But she won't be around to always protect me. So my pathetic days are numbered. Here I thought that I would be given the satisfaction of having a claim myself. Something lower then myself to push my spirit up. Something lower then me to make me feel better about myself." You bite your lip, trying to not to show sympathy....you can't help it though. You can see it in his eyes as he speaks. "In the end it looks like you're just another threat to my life. I can't just let you go off wandering. And when I get back, their going to expect a claiming ceremony...Eridan probably put it off till I got back since that fucker died." You both continue walking now at a much faster pace away from the smell of rot. 

"In truth I'm really not violent till I need to be...and I'm sorry for using you like that." Did.....did he just say sorry?....Is he tying to trick you?. You try to read his face for answers but he looks away. "And another thing....you're going to have to take off that shirt...." What? No ! You just got covered! "WHAT WHY?" you clench the hem of the shirt in your hands. "It has my symbol on it..if you wear it, it makes it look like you're my matesprit."

You look at him confused and in disbelief at why he wants you to remove the shirt. His face darkens to a deep scarlet red. "You know...lovers? Red feelings?" Oh.....he wasn't angry....he was embarrassed. You flush in response, cheeks equally as dark. "Oh...well..can I wear it for a bit longer?....till we get back to the village?" He looks forward picking up the pace, adjusting his backpack. "Fine. When we get closer we switch shirts. And don't you dare try killing me. I will cull you first if I have too." You smile slightly in relief. 

It's quiet as you both walk. None of you saying anything as you distance yourselves from the foul stench, only stopping when the sun sets.

"Did you really mean it?....That you'd cut out my tongue if I spoke?"

"You know...I'm not even sure anymore."

You grunt quietly as you remove the bag on your back. It's painful as the wound gets stretched. "Why?" you manage to ask as you set down the bag. "Well one...I do feel guilt, three I fucking stabbed you, ruining my favorite shirt. I don't want anymore blood on it, and four you're trying to walk around like you're not fucking bothered by it!" 

So he did notice...guess he wasn't as dumb as you thought. 

He points towards the large open grave, shouting loudly. The smallest hint of sadness strains through his words. "I THOUGHT HE FUCKING ATE YOU AND CRIED FOR FUCK SAKES! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD, AND IT WAS MY FAULT FOR LEAVING YOU ALONE INJURED!!" 

You sit down feeling a bit guilty. Of course you shouldn't, but you can't help it. He did love you like a pet, and you would feel pretty upset if someone stole something of yours, let alone a pet. .....no matter how twisted this was. You were still human. "How about this...we get back." You look up and nod. "We do the claiming ceremony." You nod again."Then I slowly gather supplies so that we don't raise suspicion, and you get back to your ship taking me with you." you nod until he mentions bringing him with...he really wants you to take him with you? He was serious?"Wait wait wait. You were serious? About wanting to leave?" 

He rolls his eyes sitting down his back pack, removing his sickles from his side, placing them in the backpack. "Yes...I was....look, if we do this we both live. I can stop living in this shit hole and you can continue doing what you do. If you take me with I promise that no one will ever hurt you again. That includes me."

He sounds like he's telling the truth. And its not like you have much of a choice..."Fine..."  
you watch as his ears move back to their normal position, maybe he's happy? "lay down"  
You're caught off guard at his command. A million things go through your mind, was he planning to still use you? "Huh? What?! Why?" 

"Quit trying to look like a tough guy and get over here so I can take a look at your back, I have the backpack with the first aid."...oh....wow do you ever feel silly now. But that didn't mean you weren't cautious as you lay belly down on the cool blue-green grass. You lay still breathing in the smell of sweet grass and dirt as he inspects your back. " Is it bad?" You ask, trying to turn your head to see him. the air felt cool on your exposed back as he eyed you giving a small nod. "It's not bad, you'll live but you might need a few stitches and some sopor to help it heal."

You ask what sopor was only getting insulted as he explains. He means good though... At lest you think he does. "Wow you really are an idiot...it's for sleeping in, relaxing, it stops bleeding, helps fight infections, and if you eat it....uhh let's just say you don't. I'm going to put it on a little before and after you get your stitches so that the wound is clean." You nod looking back to the ground. "So I'll need stitches?" He groans loudly almost comically. "Oh my gog, you're not shutting up anytime soon are you?"

You can't help but chuckle and shake your head. You try to stay still as he works, cleaning your cut with a damp cloth. It felt good against your heated skin. In fact it felt pretty good when he put on the green slime. It tingles as he slathers it on. He doesn't warn you when he starts. In fact it didn't feel that bad. It was like getting stung with a needle. Not to intolerable but annoying enough to make you flinch every time he stuck you with the pin. You jerk when he knots the final stitch. You didn't even notice you were holding your breath until he strokes your sides. It felt nice and relaxing to have your body soothed like that. Once you're slack, he slathers on more slime, covering the spot with a band-aid patch. It tingles and feels warm as it soaks into your flesh. 

"It feels weird.."  
"Of course it does, I stabbed you."  
"No, it feels tingly."  
He moves the shirt back down speaking as he stands, moving to find himself on another rock across from the one by you. "It's the sopor, you're lucky it tingles instead of burns."

Pulling down your shirt again you stand sitting across from Karkat. You were about to ask him a question about the ceremony when he sighs yet again. If you had to make a guess you would say that this guy is either over worked, or depressed.....which would explain a lot. Of course you get curious and ask. "Why do you keep sighing all the time!?"  
you swear you catch him blushing but push it to the side, waiting for him to answer. "I was just thinking of the claiming ceremony, that's all. Well...first I'm going to take you back to the hut and give you more of the medication I got from Gamzee...for ...the damage I caused before..." You nod blushing lightly. The pain in your backside was quite annoying to walk with....dismissing the thought you shift slightly, listening to the alien talk. "Then me and you go to Gamzee's hut, where Tavros will inspect you...to make sure the ceremony doesn't kill you."

Okay! That doesn't sound good! what he hell is this guy going to do to me ?! Take out my heart or something? Maybe cut off a toe or two? Maybe a finger? .....I like my fingers. "After he determines your gender, I pick a name. Then....they tie you to the high stage between two stone posts, by your hands and feet. Like I had you out between the trees. From there....I do the same thing, only..I heard that it can make the trolls performing the ceremony wild and feral, sealing it all with a large bite to your neck...and releasing fully inside you."

You swallow nervously, remembering that feeling of being full. The was it flooded your insides...it felt really good.. 

You feel yourself relaxing then righting yourself. You feel your eyes get heavy the more you think about it. Not to mention that Karkat had really tight pants...That doesn't seem that bad. You feel relieved until he continues.

"After that."  
"Oh god there's more!?"  
"DON'T FUCKING INTERRUPT!"  
You feel yourself flinch with his outburst, mouthing a quiet sorry before letting him continue.  
"And then, to show your loyalty, you are commanded to drink a cups worth of the genetic material that spills from you. Once your bite heals it should scar the same color as my blood to show you're mine. It's the same when claiming a matesprit or kismesis for life. The dominant one does the biting."

"Why did you mention the last part?" You ask curiously.  
Of course he looks away as he explains the last part, though. You can't blame the guy for it. "You're not really a claim. So. No one but us will know, the claiming ceremony is now a bonding ceremony. There the same because claims usually last ...half a sweep? If their lucky. Claims aren't loved, and are only used to reduce stress so that the trolls don't kill each other. Usually claims are bought from older trolls that visit from other planets. You are on the trolls nursing planet. We grow up on our own to take over other planets." 

Wait wait wait WAIT......There are more of them?! "There must be thousands of you guys out there!!?"  
"Actually...most of my generation will die before even getting to breed, the ones who survive till the queen gets here, will then fight amongst their casts. She will pick 12 trolls out of them. If they survive they get a chance to take over another planet. I'm not in the cast of blood colors, so I'll be one of many culled for fun."

You nod slowly, hand on your chin as you thing about everything. "When we get back , I'm sorry but I have to try and act the same way I did before..I'll try not to hurt you." You nod again, happy that he was at lest considering your safety. 

"Since you are diurnal we'll sleep now and walk during the day, when we get back it should be just getting dark, trolls are nocturnal so, I hope you're prepared."  
You nod, despite not looking at him as you gather leaves to sleep on. It hurt to bend and sure the leaves didn't really help much when you slept on the ground, but it could have always been worse....you could have been naked and wet.....wow he is really bad at raising pets isn't he . Laying down you curl up tightly to conserve heat, your back remaining turned from the alien. "Get over here."

"What did I do wrong now?" You try to sound calm...but in truth. This guy could do anything.  
You shake as you lift your cold and heavy body off the ground, clenching your teeth from the pain as you stare at the grey alien. "You're sleeping up here tonight...you need the rest more then me."

You push back a smile, trying not to look to happy. Afraid it was too good to be true, you cautiously walk towards the hammock he set up. "Are you sure?..." you ask quietly.  
He nods holding out his hand, helping you into the swinging bed. It was a lot warmer surprisingly. Must be some special material. You watch as he walks over to the pile of leaves, laying back against his bag closing his eyes.

You bite your lip, you had to say something....he was being really nice to you. "Karkat?"....  
"What is it John?" you pause a moment, about to say thank you when you change your mind. He did owe you after all. "Goodnight" 

"Night" he responds after a moment.  
You watch as he closes his eyes, and to your surprise. He smiles. Sure it was only a small smile, but seeing it makes your heart skip. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Maybe he just wants a friend?.....Must be lonely knowing you're going to die. 

Quietly you gaze up at the stars. It wasn't long till you fell asleep. 

\---------------------------------------

When the morning came, you felt warm and well rested. Opening your eyes you look over to the alien and see that he was still sleeping. His face looks softer then before, kind of peaceful like that. You stretch making a soft groan, getting out of the hammock quietly. You could run away ....steal his things and run off. But....how could you? He fixed you up and even gave you his warm bed...maybe he'll treat you different now? You smile as you put away his things. 

Cautiously you approach him standing beside him for a minute just watching. It was odd to see but once in a while his face would scrunch up as if scared. maybe he was dreaming? His arms rest across his chest folded in one another, slowly rising and falling with each soft breath. His ears made you giggle, they really liked to twitch in his sleep. Not going to lie, but Karkat was an adorable sleeper. You can't help but smile, thinking about going home, and seeing the others. You shake his arm, finally deciding to wake him up."Hey, hey Karkat. Karkat it's morning."

He groans and slowly opens his eyes. Kind of reminds you of the days when your dad got you up for school. " ugh what?". " Karkat, you said we would leave when the sun came up." 

In fact, you left him sleep in a little. He makes another grumble shielding his eyes from the light, his pupils look small when in the sun, it was kind of funny to see him like this, must not be a morning person. "Ya ya just let me grab my stuff." You smile softly handing him his bag which he somehow rolled off of during his sleep, to favor the cold rock......poor guy must have hurt his neck by doing that. 

He looks around then at you, standing slowly grabbing his pack. "Why are you suddenly so nice?"  
"Well..you were nice to me last night. And we clearly need to work together." You reply happily. 

"So...If I bring you back to your ship, you and your kind won't just kill me?"  
....oh .....so he thought of that....  
You bite your lip watching him return to his normal frown. "I ...I can't really speak for the others. Dave has been following me, and seen some of the things I went through." Looking up you meet his eyes again to see they've grown wide with shock, looking back and forth for the little red devil. Maybe he wasn't much of a public performer. 

"He's not here now, he would have helped me. I kinda....might have...gotten lost." He huffs again standing up straight from his leaned over posture, tossing the back pack on. "Lift your shirt, I have to check the cut."

......Now that you think of it, it didn't hurt. Not at all, in fact you forgot all about it.  
You lift the shift for him, turning around. He's quiet as he runs his fingers over the stitches. After a moment you feel a small tug, feeling him pull the stitches out one by one. Once finished you feel cold fingers push against you, lightly rubbing the spot, making you shiver. "You done looking?" He makings another annoyed sound before replying "It's fine, let's go."

"How does it look?" You ask curiously as you lower your shirt and grab your backpack. "Your body seems to absorb sopor better. The wound is fine. Looks like it never happened."

You nod but he's already walking away. You catch up to walk beside him. Its quiets, nothing but crunching leaves and sighs....at lest it didn't smell like death anymore. Halfway through the day, you finally ask him. "So Karkat...can you tell me more about claims? And the ceremony?"

You look over to him seeing him hang his head. "Well. Depending on the bite side, it will mean black or red. They say that sometimes a red relationship ends up being black. Or the other way around"  
You look at him curiously. " What do you mean?"  
"Well its hard to explain since I haven't been in any kind of relationship that came to a bonding ceremony. But trolls have something in them that.....well....it just feels right, I guess? When you go to bite them, right is red feelings and left is black. Whats a good example... if someone had black feelings for another troll but didn't want to hurt them, or couldn't because they secretly pity them. If they do the bonding ceremony, then their true feelings rise up and they bite the right instead of the left. I don't know or CARE about you so I'm biting the left. No way in hell am I giving my red feelings to a primitive creature like you."

You ponder about this before asking another question. " What do you mean "save""  
"Well...when you bond with someone in a red relationship, you feel an echo of your mates feelings. When in a black relationship it strengthens the pleasure from pain, and you feel better about challenging your mate. OVER ALL ITS THE BEST THING A TROLL COULD HOPE FOR!" He smirks placing his hands on his hips.

"Oh so its like a neurological thing!"  
He stares at you blankly. "What the fuck are you talking about John? Are you fucking stupid?"  
This is when you realize that ...maaaaaaybe the trolls have different schools or learn differently....maybe they had different words for things, or maybe they didn't know anything about the body at all? "Umm.....Never mind."

He rolls his eyes continuing. " Well anyway, I'm not sharing anything that special with someone like you. Your thinkpan wouldn't even be able to comprehend the complexity of a troll. Besides, trolls can't usually feel the bond with a claim." 

Oh well...sounded kind of cool though, wait what am i saying?

You shake the thought deciding to leave it at that. 

"So....are we close? ....to the ...umm...Troll village?"  
He looks around at the trees and nods holding out his hand for the shirt. You take a deep breath before removing it and handing it to him. "I'm sorry but....I have to treat you like a claim while were in here. And here is called Prospit." "I know....just, do what you have to do..." He takes off his bag, pulling out a length of rope, brows drawn up together as he binds your hands in front of you, walking back into town, through the many sweet smelling trees. Unlike the regular trees that had purple leaves, these were mostly petals, with the brightest of blue, light like the sky back on earth....when it wasn't covered with smog. And the fruit were the brightest cherry red that you have ever seen. In fact, you think it might be a cherry tree. The smell was close enough to one to...oh....its the village..Prospit. 

You shrink in stature as you look around. Trolls walking about in the night. It was busy like any small town. Only with a lot more arguing and violence. Some even poke or prod you as you pass, being pulled by Karkat. 

"Kar! KAR! Hey Kar, i sea you're finally back. Wway to make us wwait." You cringe seeing this strange troll.....with a cape, run out to greet the both of you. He looks you up and down then grins. "Can't I use her once before the ceremony?"  
Your eyes widen looking up at the creep. You know exactly what he means.  
"Here"  
You're heart drops, looking over at Karkat as he hands the rope over. "Don't you DARE fucking touch her. You are to do your job, nothing more and nothing less."  
The taller finned troll whines loudly pulling you along, Karkat follows behind.  
"So, I see you put some clothes on your claim."  
"Shut up. I only wanted to keep him from perverts like you."  
"Ouch, Kar that really stings."  
"Just shut up and show me where to go dammit."

For the rest of the walk its mostly quiet. It was annoying how the troll pulled your rope though. You figure he was doing it for fun. It didn't feel like long before you reached your destination. You look up at the strange familiar building. The sign read "WiCkEd ElIxErS" in a dark purple, it reminded you of blood. Before you know it, you're being dragged inside, past the bone curtain. 

"Hey Karbro! Welcome, awww you brought the little pink thing. Tavbro is gunna love this." You watch him curiously as he disappears into the back, coming out holding another troll in his arms with large bull horns, setting him down in one of the lone chairs beside the counter. "oh hey Karkat, umm so....did you pre- " He stops dead in his tracks looking down at you gasping, a grin going ear to ear on him....at least this one seems friendly. "WOW, He's so cool! umm...Karkat? Can you take the pants off him?" Karkat groans, uncrossing his arms walking over to you. To your surprise he pushes you over and practically tears them off, getting a shudder and a surprised gasp. You now lay on the floor naked and venerable again...Fear and panic flood the back of your throat as you try to breath. You almost forgot how scary these creatures could be as they stare down at you. You don't even notice as the one with bull horns frowns. He says something again but you cover your face in defense with your bound hands and cower. You're lifted by your one arm, only to be dropped on the floor. Some time passes, shouts are heard, the rattling of bones is heard. Another voice sounds in the back of your head Its fuzzy, you can't focus, then suddenly everything goes black. 

Your eyes open slowly, its still dark out. You hear shouting and cheering, screaming and whistling. Squinting in pain you look out to the crowd of trolls. You look around, finding yourself strapped between two polls, your mouth is gagged with this strange device...no...it was a ball gag, only this one had a hole in the front, you could breath out of it just fine, but any hope of speaking was gone, otherwise you would have screamed. Someone grabs you by the back of the head, pulling on your hair roughly to aim your mouth up. Slowly a vile of purple glowing liquid is emptied into your mouth. You gag a few times but eventually you swallow the thick liquid. 

A noise breaks through the cheering of trolls and a snarl is heard, you try to look behind yourself only to find your legs are spread and also tied apart. Your body begins to burn despite the fact you were naked facing the crowd. Your face flushes as you look out into the large crowd, some of them watching and touching themselves. Once again you hear a snarl and some voices.

"Wwell are you sure you gave Kar the right amount? Not to much?"  
"Of course I gave Karbro the right amount, he was just already full of mother fucking miracles."  
You hear the large spaced out troll talk, but unlike before it sounded like he was strained, or lifting something. You try turning your head to get the view you were searching for. You only see him for an instant, but it was enough for you. Karkat was naked, much like yourself, only his eyes glowed an angry purple, he looked furious, hands out swinging his claws at people. They guided him with a large stick attached to a ring around his neck, much like how one would catch a rabid dog. You look forward closing your eyes, concentrating on breathing, he said he would try not to hurt you......

.....And you believed him until claws run down the side of your torso. you scream silently into the gag and shake as he plunges his nails into your sides. Holding onto you like a slippery piece of meat, he sniffs your neck. Everything about him screamed animal. The way he flicked his tongue against your skin, and the way he ran those claws up and down your sides. The clicks, growls, and snarls made it even more convincing.

Your legs feel wet as blood drips down your sides. Looking down into the audience you see a mixture of shocked and amused faces as you bleed naked before them. You whimper through the gag loudly as he plunges into your already damaged hole. Tears slide down your cheeks as he fucks you roughly, harder then ever before. After a few endless minutes it almost starts to feel good, until he moves his hands to claw at your front in his pleasure. Suggestions are shouted from the crowd only to get a growl in reply from the monster behind you. You feel like you're going to die. You're going to bleed to death if he doesn't finish soon. You can hear it in his voice as he gets close.

You close your eyes waiting for everything to pass, then are met with a bright light. Everything goes purple then back to normal, only you feel different, almost good? Its distant, but you feel an echo of pleasure. 

You feel Karkat ease up his grip, reaching forward to stroke your length. It was both frightening and arousing to have his claws so close to your dick. Now it was starting to feel good. You moan as the pain fades into pleasure. He whispers something quietly before suddenly biting you. White hot pain shoots through your body as you feel your climax near. You feel his hand move faster squeezing and bending the way you like it. It feels so good, you tilt your head to the left to give him room. You moan through your gag feeling Karkat grow larger as he thrashes inside you. You too feel close as he strokes you. Biting down harder you're finally pushed over the edge, blinding purple fills your head as you cum into the group of trolls in front of you. You're too overcome to care. 

It isn't too long till he too releases. Your body shakes from over stimulation as he continues to pour inside of you. Compared to the first time, this time was rougher, he didn't stop thrusting as he filled your belly. You could feel it as he strayed deep inside your guts. It was warm and pleasurable. And when he pulls out he grunts and growls, having to remove his teeth from your neck, making a sickening sound when he pulls off his mouth. You don't look at him, closing your eyes tilting your head to the left as he licks the cut, only pulling out when he's finished. He's panting like an animal making small grunts and clicks when he's pulled away . It takes you a moment to register your hair being pulled, you make a small noise as your head is forcibly tilted back. Liquid fills your mouth...its sweet yet bitter...and coppery. At first it spills from your mouth when you refuse to drink it. When your captor realizes this he pinches your noes making you choke and forcibly swallow it. It wasn't that bad a taste, but you favored breathing at the moment. Once you finish swallowing the alien releases you, letting your head fall forward. What little that was left in the open gag drips down to the stone platform. Your eyes focus on that one spot. Its as if the world goes still and all that is left is the steady drip drip drip, of the mixture of cum and blood as it falls to the ground. All fades to black.....


End file.
